


Director's Cut

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when you combine Andrew, a video camera, two rolls of duct tape, and naked!Spike in a sauna? Read this fic and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> In a recent discussion on fic summaries, I used the above summary as an example for...something. [](http://deird1.livejournal.com/profile)[**deird1**](http://deird1.livejournal.com/) wanted me to actually _write_ a fic for it. So first, I had to think, "What _would_ happen if you combine Andrew, a video camera, two rolls of duct tape, and a naked!Spike in a sauna?" This is what I came up with.

Tiny drops of moisture clung to Spike's muscled skin like delicate fingertips dancing around him. The dim light gleamed off the dazzling sheen of water coating his body. Spike was reclining on the wooden bench, towel draped dangerously low on his hips so as to reveal toned abs and smooth hipbones leading downwards to a perceptible bulge underneath.

If he was nervous, his face didn't betray it. Instead, his eyebrow raised and his lips pouted to emphasize his angled cheekbones. "Buffy," he said. "Know this is probably sudden for you. And I _know_ you're gonna be angry that I didn't contact you sooner. But I wanna get past all that, yeah? Move straight to the reconciling and the good times after. So I'm waiting here, all steamed up, for you to come to me. I hope you will." His expression shifted to display a genuine openness and vulnerability. "I'm still in love with you."

"God, this is _so_ beautiful!"

Spike sat up straight and pointed a finger at the camera. "Shut it, Prince Herbert, or I _will_ gag you!"

"But it's like some mythic Harlequin romance with you as the scantily clad hero begging your lady to return to you. Maybe we could do a take without the towel...?"

"_Andrew_."

"Fine. Go on."

Spike fell back on his elbows, trying to regain his poise. "Sorry, luv. Had to enlist Andrew to handle the camerawork. You should see the first take of this. Had to duct tape him to the sodding chair after that."

_fin_


End file.
